39 years on Telebisyon ng Bayan
January 13, 2013 In celebration on its 39th year anniversary, People's Television or PTV now marks on the Telebisyon ng Bayan continues to make itself the alternative television network, giving priority to give its viewers a balanced mix of high-quality news and public affairs, cultural and educational, and sports programs also known for the excellence it has shown in the late eighties by garnering several awards for three succeeding years from the Catholic Mass Media Awards that operates television stations nationwide, both directly under the Office of the President. Disseminate objective and up-to-date information on government projects and activities. Help translate the government's vision of national unity, social upliftment, economic progress, and enduring peace into reality. One of the major leaps PTV has taken was the production of new and additional programs to give new meaning to alternative programming and make primetime viewing more inviting, PTV, the national television network, in cooperation with Silverstar Communications, Inc., unveils a new look with a new line of programs set to define a wider coverage guarantees to bring distinctive and captivating shows that will bring ample and balanced entertainment to its audience. With 27 provincial stations strategically located around the archipelago and carried by the largest number of cable operators in the country today, the People's Television Network offers you superior service, satellite power and unbeatable nationwide reach and coverage. PTV will enlarge its coverage footprint to include Indian Ocean country states, Hawaii, North America, the Asia Pacitfic and the West Coast of USA of Dish Network as the PTV World, PTV America and PTV Middle East. A 24-hour weather program Panahon TV airs daily at 5 a.m., anchored by Amor Larrosa, also catch a new 2-minute update Panahon TV Express everyday, during Balitaan, Good Morning Boss!, News@1 and News@6. The newest morning show which premieres January 14 with Good Morning Boss!, anchored by Sandro Hermoso, Toni Hipolito, Dianne Medina, Carla Lizardo, JC Tejano, Kirby Cristobal, Hazel Salubon and Kathy Untalan airing every morning from 7 to 9 a.m. National news program movements: Balitaan, anchored by Audrey Gorriceta, Pircelyn Pialago and Viviene Guilla, airs every morning from 5:30 to 7 a.m., News@1, anchored by Kirby Cristobal, Angelica Movido and Sandro Hermoso, airing 1 to 2:30 p.m., News@6, anchored by Atty. Marc Castrodes, Ralph Obina and Kathy San Gabriel airs at 6 p.m. Late-night newscast NewsLife, anchored by Robert Tan, Princess Habibah Sarip and Isabella Cantunow airs 45 minute late-night at 9:45 p.m. When the weekend edition occupy the weekend slot, they remain in the PTV Newscenter. Every weekends starts at 1 to 2 p.m., with News@1: The Week that Was, anchored by Haji Kaamino and Princess Habibah Sarip airing Saturdays, and with News@1 Junior with anchor Miguel Sarne, Martin Valdez, Jolo Gutierrez and Chantal Marautaon Sundays. And also with The Weekend News, anchored by Jorge Bandola and Rocky Ignacio, airing 10:30 p.m. weekends. Monday to Saturdays starting from 9 to 11 a.m., the educational programming for school as PTV presents CONSTEL: Counting Studies via Television are back with the brand new shows with Physics in Everyday Life, Chemistry in Acion, Science Made Easy, Fun with Math and English High School aimed at upgrading teaching skills of elementary and secondary teachers of Science and English. Institutionalized by Department of Education, Culture and Sports (DECS), CONSTEL Science and English are being used in teacher training by the Regional and Divisional Leader Schools of the Department of Education, culture and Sports and in Teacher Education Institutions of the Commission on Higher Education. For those into sports events, PTV has program featuring the most popular sports. A sports news program every weekday PTV Sports with anchor Snow Badua from 5 to 6 p.m. For the country's favorite, popular basketball games, PTV has: UAAP, Tuesday and Thursday at 7 p.m. and Sunday from 2 to 6 p.m. The Sydney Olympics from Monday from 7 to 9:30 p.m. and the Southeast Asian Gamnes on Saturdays from 11:30 p.m. to 1:30 a.m. for the sports coverage has also been the official broadcaster of major international sports competitions. For the boxing fans, PTV has Fistorama (Wednesday 8:30 p.m.) and In This Corner (Sundays 7 to 8 p.m.). And also for the motoring Auto Review (Saturdays from 6 p.m.), a motoring magazine show on philippine TV and the new golf coverage with the 2013 Masters Tournament every Friday from 7 to 9 p.m. In these pioneered award-winning cultural and educational programs on Philippine TV, PTV has Paco Park Presents every Sundays at 9:45 p.m., for the arts Concert at the Park, Saturday at 7 p.m. Tele-Aralan ng Kakayahan, hosted by Cecille B. Garucho every Saturdays at 3:30 p.m., Kidsongs every Sunday 9:30 a.m. And for lunchtime cartoons Cartoon Hour from Monday to Saturday at 12 noon, Mag-Agri Tayo! with host Mr. Philip Daffon, BFAR Director Atty. Malcolm Sarmiento, and Mr Philip Cruz (Saturdays 7:30 a.m.) and agricultural programs like Ka Gerry Geronimo's Ating Alamin every Sunday from 2 to 3 p.m. More: investivative The Veronica Chronicles with Veronica Balayut-Jimenez (Friday 10:30 p.m.), I-Conenct with Paolo Soler, Xeres X Gui and Abre Abracoso (Monday 10:30 p.m.), PTV Special Forum with Atty. Marc Castrodes, Kathy San Gabriel and Gio Tingson (Wednesdays 7 to 8:30 p.m.), public service program GSIS Members Hour with VP Margie Jorillo and Ms. Bo Sanchez (Saturday 9:45 p.m.), Damayan with Ms. Rosa Rosall (Monday to Friday 4:30 p.m.), Pinoy US Cop Ride Along with Ben Tulfo (Saturdays 8 p.m.), Biz News with host Tony Lopez and Elizabeth Lee (Thursday 10:30 p.m.), and Show Up: Ang Bagong Game Show ng Bayan every Sunday at 10:30 a.m. with host Chx Alcala, Cacai Bautista, Samantha Page, Vanessa Villegas, Doc Harris Acero, Mark Anthony Cruz, Carby Salvador, Ms. Mj and JIREH ang bestfriend ng bayan continue to bring in viewers.